Broken
by Glass O'Lemonade
Summary: T for saftey & language. Takes place after episode 51. AU. This originally was a one-shot, but became longer. Summary: After the fight with the kishin, no one is the same. Preview: "But something goes wrong. Just as the link begins to form, it's gone." & ""Don't you dare blame Maka for this Blackstar!"" & "They'd been through so much and now-..." COMPLETED STORY
1. The Result

**AN. **I thought this after I saw the anime and maybe some time at the start of writing 8th Time. By the way these two stories have no connection, except for the fact that they both take place after episode 51.  
**Disclaimer.** I own no rights to Soul Eater.

**Please Review!**

* * *

**Broken**

No one knows what occurred with Asura.

No one knows why the seven teens rarely communicate with one another now, nor do people know why they're only ever seen together during classes.

The changes worry the instructors.

After three weeks, a few of the professors discuss their thoughts with Lord Death. He shares his own concerns on the topic. The conversation is a serious one as the adults discuss a plan of action.

The next day Prof. Stein makes his students practice team soul resonation.

The last team called up is Maka Albarn's.

The seven teens stand from their seats and make their way to the front of the classroom.

The room is completely silent as the team gets situated.

Liz and Patty transform first. Tsubaki is next. Soul, with his hands in his pockets, glances at his meister. Maka glances back and gives a small smile. It doesn't reach her eyes. Soul understands. Then he transforms.

It seems that the rest of the class, including Prof. Stein, is gone as the next events unfold before everyone's eyes. The seven are fully absorbed in the moment.

Maka looks quickly from Blackstar to Kid and then stares at the wall across from her.

"Are you ready?" she inquires her teammates.

Blackstar grunts and Kid gives a curt nod.

Maka keeps staring as Soul begins to resonate with her. They then reach out for Blackstar and Kid, as they know from prior experience that they can reach both of them at the same time and succeed in team soul resonance.

But something goes wrong.

Just as the link begins to form, it's gone.

The reactions are immediate.

"What happened!"

Soul.

"Damnit! Maka what did you do!"

"Blackstar-"

Blackstar and Tsubaki.

"That hasn't happened before."

"Crap."

Patty and Liz.

"Don't you dare blame Maka for this Blackstar!"

Kid.

Maka was frozen.

Soul transformed back and the other three weapons followed.

"I can blame whoever I want to blame!"

"That's unjust! This wasn't Maka's fault! It was yours!"

Blackstar's eyes narrow at the son of Lord Death.

"What did you just say?"

"I said that the reason we can't resonate as a team is because of you! How can we work together when we can't even trust each other?"

"Trust? Trust? Who on this team has ever had trust issues? Just because you can't handle someone as superior as me doesn't mean I'm the one with the problem!"

"That is your problem! You only ever think of yourself! I can't be on a team with someone who won't have my back!"

"When did I ever not have your back?"

Blackstar and Kid's voices are now loud enough to be heard from two classes over.

"Oh, let me check! When we were fighting Asura! I told you to have my back and instead you decide to blab on and on about who cares what! Do you know where that got me? I was in the infirmary for almost a week! I'm a shinigami! I shouldn't have been there as long as I was, but because of your narcissism I got shot through the chest!"

"Oh whine, whine! Grow up and get over it!"

"That's not advice you give someone that was vitally injured! Damn, you're infuriating!"

"You're a rich wimp and you're not man enough to admit it!"

"You have insecurity problems Blackstar! Why else would you be blaming others for your repeated mistakes and faults? Accept the truth already! You're an ass!"

"If that's how you view me then just quit!"

"I will and I am! I'm not going to put mine or Liz and Patty's lives in anymore unnecessary danger!"

Kid quickly exits the room. Liz and Patty are close behind.

Blackstar is fuming. Tsubaki keeps looking from the door to her meister.

Maka, who'd been silent and still during the exchange, collapses to the floor after Kid, Liz, and Patty leave.

Her head hangs down and her hands cradle it as it shakes from side to side.

Soul goes down with her and wraps his strong arms around her.

"It's all my fault. It's all my fault." repeats from Maka's lips.

Exactly what she'd done or hadn't done to cause the previous blow-up is unknown to the observers in the room.

There is one thing though, that one person knows for certainty, and it scares him because it's true.

It's the exact thing he and the other teachers had been trying to avoid.

A broken team.


	2. Bad Feeling

**Disclaimer. **Not mine.  
**AN.** Hey readers. This was originally a one-shot, but three people added it to their alerts and DeaththeKidKat's review suggestion hasn't left my mind yet. So, as an outlet for my thoughts and as a gift to all you readers, I plan to add a few more pieces to this. The time will change and the style of writing will change but it'll follow the same idea that led to the original piece. I'm most likely going to add two or three more pieces after this one.  
-looks around-  
Okay, I think that's it.  
**Hope you enjoy reading and please review!**

* * *

**Bad Feeling**

Tsubaki woke up having a weird feeling.

Something seemed to tell her that today wouldn't be a good day.

That worried her, but she couldn't dwell on it.

She needed to make breakfast, wake Blackstar, and focus on her schoolwork.

Exams were coming up soon. Just because she and her teammates had defeated the Kishin Asura didn't mean that they weren't still students at the DWMA.

She began breakfast and as the smell of bacon wafted through the air Tsubaki forgot the foreboding feeling she felt when she woke up.

That is until she arrived at school.

Once she crossed the entrance into the academy, a feeling of something going horribly wrong that day returned to her.

Blackstar seemed to know that something was bugging his weapon partner, but he didn't ask her about it. If she wanted to share, she would.

The day proceeded as normal, or what was now the new normal, up 'till Prof. Stein's class.

_Team Resonance._

Tsubaki knew that they hadn't resonated together since Asura. She still felt that something bad was going to occur, but she never thought it'd be them resonating.

They'd resonated together multiple times. Their team was the best at it out of all of the one star groups.

So, when the link between the seven died unexpectedly and Kid and Blackstar began shouting at each other she was shocked.

She knew that the team had changed after Asura, but this? Had they all changed so much that they were willing to desert each other?

Then again, from Kid's argument, it sounded as if they'd deserted each other a while back.

As Kid, Patty, and Liz exited the classroom she kept turning her head, to her partner and then to her departing friends.

How could this have happened?

They'd been through so much and now-

It seemed like all their hardships were for not.

When Tsuabaki witnessed Maka collapse and Soul comfort her, she knew that this couldn't be fixed with a 'Sorry' and 'I forgive you'. This would take time.

Tsubaki stopped swiveling her head and focused on her meister.

He was fuming and glaring at a wall.

She reached out to reassure him that she was still there for him, but Blackstar shook her off.

Tsubaki sighed in defeat, and with that left the room.

A tear escaped one of her eyes as she strolled out of the academy towards her place she shared with Blackstar.

She'd been right that morning.

Today wasn't a good day.


	3. Blame

**Disclaimer.** I own negatory rights to Soul Eater. All rights belong to their respected owners.  
**AN.** Hi! I know that this one isn't what DarkKittehKat requested, but that's because her request will be the next one (& last one). Yes, I've decided how long I want this. This used to be a one-shot, but will now be a four-shot… Or a story as others call it. Well, that's enough from me. Enjoy!  
**Reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

**Blame**

He did nothing wrong.

Blackstar knew he did nothing wong.

Why couldn't anyone else see that?

He wasn't the one that went against Prof. Stein's plan during the party months ago.

He wasn't the one that said they couldn't trust the adults.

He wasn't the one that couldn't handle a little black blood.

He wasn't the reason for their failure of a team resonance a few minutes ago.

He wasn't the reason for the fight that occured afterwards.

He wasn't the one to blame.

He did nothing wrong.

* * *

Maka collapsed.

Soul followed his meister down.

He wrapped her in his arms, trying to protect her from this harsh reality.

This wasn't how their lives were supposed to go.

They were friends.

They stuck together.

But that was in the past now.

Now they were alone.

Each and everyone of them was alone.

Soul hated to think of what would become of his meister now.

She wasn't the same person he had met in that secluded, piano room.

"It's all my fault. It's all my fault."

His meister, his friend, was broken.

And he didn't know how to put her together again.

* * *

_She failed._

She failed as a meister.

She failed as a teammate.

She failed as a leader.

_It was her fault._

Soul getting harmed while fighting the Kishin?

Her fault.

The team's disastrous group resonance?

Her fault.

The break-up of the team?

Her fault.

_She'd been too weak._

She'd been too weak to save Soul.

She'd been too weak to successfully lead the resonance.

She'd been too weak to end the fight between Kid and Blackstar.

_When?_

When did she go from perfect student to... to this?

She didn't even recognize herself now.

She wasn't the strong meister of a future Death Scythe.

She was just a kid.

A kid pretending to be something she wasn't.

_She wasn't strong._

If she was strong then no one would have been harmed when they fought Asura.

If she was strong then they would have pulled off the resonance.

If she was strong then she would have noticed the cracks prior to this and patched them up long ago.

_Now?_

Now it was too late.

She was too late.

She couldn't fix this.

She failed.

* * *

_"It's all my fault. It's all my fault."_


	4. The Three

**Disclaimer.** I own no rights.  
**AN.** I love the love I'm receiving for this story. Thanks goes out to all who have reviewed, added this to their favs, or added this to their alerts.  
**Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Three**

Once everyone was well enough to return to classes, Patty was excited.

Things would return to normal.

Though, as it turned out, they didn't.

Patty watched as they all joined up in the front of the school, but no one said anything.

The day continued that way.

The only noise heard from them happened when lunch came; Kid mentioned something about symmetry under his breath. No one responded.

Patty would have, but since no one else did she felt it wrong to say something.

Days passed.

They didn't speak.

Patty was concerned.

What was wrong with everyone?

She asked Liz about it one night.

Her sis didn't know either.

So Patty did the only thing she thought was right to do in this situation.

She continued as the six others continued.

No more basketball games.

No more jokes.

No more talking.

Just each other's presence during school.

If this kept up long enough maybe Patty could get use to it.

Maybe.

* * *

_They were back to where they started._

_They were their own team again._

_Just the three of them._

* * *

Liz never voiced her questions.

She never asked Kid when he decided he'd leave.

She never asked Kid if he hated Blackstar.

She never asked Kid if he regretted his decision.

She never asked Kid how much his wounds from Asura hurt him.

She never asked Kid why he hadn't discussed his thoughts prior with her and Patty.

She would never know the answer to the first one.

She could presume the answer was yes for the second.

She wouldn't know for sure his answer for the third, but she could presume sometimes he did and sometimes he didn't.

She wanted to know the answer for the fourth when she thought it up, but as days passed she thought it wrong. That question was too personal. She now knew she'd never know the answer to the fourth, and she was okay with that.

For the fifth question, Liz had an answer. So what if the reasonable part of her brain doubted that it was the reason sometimes? The part that had a say was the part of her that couldn't get rid of the thought, and that part wasn't reasonable.

Why hadn't Kid discussed with her and Patty what he was feeling and thinking concerning their 'team' prior to his, scratch that, their desertion?

It was because he didn't trust them.

He didn't trust Patty.

He didn't trust her.

If he did, he would have confided in them.

It was interesting.

He went off on needing trust to be a functioning team.

How could they, now, keep functioning if he didn't trust his own weapons?

Liz didn't know.

What she did, was this: She would do anything she could to gain her meister's trust.

So, she never inquired him with her questions.

She quit nagging him as constantly about his obsession with symmetry.

She worked harder on every mission they took.

She'd be what weapons were supposed to be.

A person their meister could trust.

* * *

Patty stared at the ceiling above her.

So much had occured in the previous three weeks.

Her te- old team had fought and won against the Kishin Asura.

They'd each spent their fair amount of time in the infirmary.

They'd stunk at team resonating.

They'd split up.

She was no longer in a group with Blackstar, Tsubaki, Maka, and Soul.

She was just with her sister and Kid.

Just like old times.

Liz got in the bed by her's.

Patty listened as her older sister began to talk.

"Patty, we failed as weapon partners. You know that, right?"

"No, I don't."

Liz sighed.

"Patty, we didn't protect Kid when we fought Asura. Our duty is to protect him and gain souls. We didn't hold up to that."

"But Liz we were waiting for his instructions. That Kishin was just quick."

...

"Big Sis?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you think we failed Kid?"

"I said why already."

"There's more, isn't there."

It wasn't a question.

Another sigh.

"Patty, don't tell Kid I said this."

Patty nodded.

"I, I don't think he trusts us. He seemed to have thought about leaving the group prior to today, but if that's so then why weren't we told? I think, I think he blames us, maybe just as much as Blackstar, for getting injured. How then, can he trust us? And, and if he doesn't trust us, then that means we've failed."

Liz was silently crying now.

Patty was hurt.

She couldn't believe her sister thought all of that.

But she'd promised.

She wouldn't tell Kid.

All she could do now was try and comfort Liz.

"You'll make things right with him, Liz. We'll make things right with Kid, and we'll make things right with Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Blackstar, too."

* * *

The team disbanded that day in Prof. Stein's class.

Kid and the Thompson Sisters swiftly climbed the ranks on their own. They no longer attended classes. Classes weren't necessary for them.

Blackstar and Tsubaki left the DWMA at the end of the year. They went rogue. Blackstar lost contact with people back in Death City. Tsubaki called a few folks now and then. She visited even less.

Maka Albarn and her scythe partner Soul Eater joined the team of meisters Ox, Kilik, and Kim.

None of the seven looked back.

* * *

The unsymmetrical ceiling tile was what greeted Kid when he finally opened his eyes.

_I'm lying down. This, this feels like a mattress, and this feels like a sheet._

Ahhh.

_I'm in the infirmary._

He lifted his right arm.

It was connected to tubes that led to a machine by his bed.

He checked his left arm and saw that it was free of medical equipment.

_How unsymmetrical._

Kid sighed, but winced when it hurt his chest.

Hurt?

How was he still feeling pain?

Shouldn't it have healed by now?

It?

Wait, what it?

When was he injured?

How was he injured?

Kid shut his eyes trying to recall his previous actions.

Madness... Blood... Invasion...

Yes!

It was coming back now.

The DWMA had attacked Baba Yaga's castle.

He, Liz, Patty, Soul, Maka, Blackstar, and Tsubaki had ended up fighting against the Kishin.

Soul had fainted and Maka tried to revive him, so he prepared to hit the Kishin with all he had.

He told Blackstar to watch his back.

_Blackstar!_

Blackstar, being self-centered Blackstar, refused and went on about him beating God and this being his show.

That was when Kid was stabbed through the chest.

It was a perfect, symmetrical circle.

He'd fallen, he was sure, but he'd already lost consciousness before impact.

As the day progressed Kid learned of the others' situations.

Maka was still out of it.

Blackstar had a sling for his arm.

Soul had to apply some type of lotion on his back each morning.

Liz and Patty had a few scratches.

Tsubaki just needed rest.

Kid also learned about his condition.

He was the next to last to wake up.

He was going to have to wear a bandage across his chest for about two more days.

He was lucky he was found when he was.

Five or so more minutes untreated and he wouldn't be alive.

It surprised Kid.

He could have died.

He, son of Lord Death, could have died from that injury.

_Add exhaustion and your body just couldn't handle it._

Kid's body couldn't handle it.

Kid couldn't handle it.

He'd been injured before. Sometimes just as bad as this time.

_But this time is different. No matter how similar past experiences may seem, this time is different._

Because it could have been avoided.

Blackstar was right there the whole time.

Doing nothing.

_That son of a..._

It was his fault.

His narcissism had put his life in jeopardy.

_Not to mention Liz and Patty's! Does he even know that when a weapon gets to their limit they morph back? They're defenseless then! Liz and Patty's lives aren't worth his ego!_

Kid was fuming at the ceiling above him.

Everyone had already left for the day.

Maka was still unconscious in her infirmary bed.

Liz and Patty had visited earlier and informed Kid of the power his white stripes had held.

_I'll have to inquire my father about that later._

As Kid began to fall asleep in the medical bed, a question and answer swiftly appeared and disappeared among his plethora of thoughts.

_Do I want to stay on a team where I have to constantly wonder about Liz's, Patty's, and my own well being coming second to another's pride?_

_No. I don't._


End file.
